


A Wild Karen Has Appeared!

by AnimeWho



Category: MDZS
Genre: Karens, MDZS - Freeform, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWho/pseuds/AnimeWho
Summary: Jiang Cheng just wanted to fucking have some coffee in some fucking Starbucks with his fucking boyfriend and his fucking brother, and his fucking boyfriend. Why can't he achieve that?
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Lan XiChen, Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	A Wild Karen Has Appeared!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see a Karen get destroyed by our fav angry purple angel.

Jiang Cheng was just in line with his precious boyfriend and some other aquantainces. He was coffee deprived and sleepy, and he needed to get some caffeine. Just when it was his turn to order, this fucking lady just shows up, cuts in fornt of him, and screams at the employee. Oh no, this plastic bitch did not just cut in front of HIM and yell at the OTHER girl. So he did what any sane and mature adult would do, and fucking snapped.   
"Excuse me what the fuck."  
"Excuse me?"  
Lan Xiechen chuckled nervoulsy.   
"I'm sorry we-"  
"I asked what the fuck you think you doing bitch."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Excuse you hoe."  
"Do you have a problem? Then just say it to my face bitch. You're harassing me!"  
"Fine, let me tell you what my fucking problem is, I worked for 22 hours as a neurosurgen, and I'm pretty sure I contribute more to this society than you. What are you doing? You're fucking stopping me from keeping my last string of sanity. You cut in front of me, and started yelling at this innocent girl? Uh, how about me girl? What gives you the right to fucking annoy a surgeon who just wants some coffee who might save your fake ass later on?"  
"i'M CALLING THE POLICE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"  
"CALL THEM SIDE HOE!"  
"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!"  
"HELL YA I AM, I'M A BOSS BITCH, WHO ARE YOU?"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M FILMING THIS AND POSTING THIS ON FACEBOOK!"  
"I DARE YOU!"  
"Wanyin...", Xichan finally said.   
"Uncle...", says Jin Ling.   
"Um, Mr. Jiang?", the Juniors say.  
"Jiang Cheng holy shit you are amazing!", Wei Wuxian says.  
Everyone in the cafe started clapping and cheering as the Karen stormed out of the Starbucks. Jiang Cheng sighed and fell into Xichen's arms. The barista who was being harassed came up and thanked Jiang Cheng, and he just waved his hand in dismissal. Jiang Cheng knew that now he was going to get social media famous, but he didn't even care anymore. He simply just wanted his coffe.  
"Hello, thank you for defending my employee, I'm the manager here."  
Jiang Cheng was too tired to respond, and he felt a migrain coming, so Xichen answered for him.   
"Yes, I'm sorry about the, arguments though."  
"No it's fine, but I would like to give a drink, on the house!"  
JInah Cheng nodded and gave his consent. After the whole Starbucks incident, the Juniors decided to discuss about their new role model. Wei Wuxian recorded this whole thing and spread it on his social media, and bragged about his brother. Lan Zhan got jealous and tried to take Wei Ying's attention again. Lan Xichen comforted his tired boyfriend, and Jiang Cheng spiritually died.   
"..."


End file.
